Cause and Effect Theory
by Willowpelt12
Summary: Knuckles life is dedicated to guarding the emerald. What happens when a treasure hunter tries to steal it? Some KnucklesxRouge
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! I decided to take a break from my other story to write this story. I hope you all like it and this time its about Knuckles.

My Sworn Duty

Knuckle's POV

For days I have not left my spot at the alter. My role as guardian was to guard the Master Emerald and that is exactly what I was doing. The only downfall of this job was that I don't get to socialize much and I am normally alone. Don't get me wrong, I like having time to myself and everything but it would be nice to have someone to talk to once in awhile. Rouge does come by but its normally to try and steal the emerald. She believes that she can just waltz over here and take whatever she pleases. Well I showed her that it wasn't going to be that easy and she showed me that she was capable of getting a few lucky hits in.

"Another day of my life is gone and its because of this giant green gem." I muttered under my breath. I know its unusual for me to act like this, but I had a headache from bat girl kicking me in the head. This was a pretty lousy day and I couldn't wait for it to end. Even though I was in a foul mood, I wasn't going to let anything bad happen to the Master Emerald. My ancestors would be ashamed if I shirked my responsibility.

Taking a seat on one of the steps, I leaned back slightly and closed my eyes. After years of practicing I was able to keep my senses alert while I slept, solitude gives you a bunch of free time. I'm not a heavy sleeper, its only happens on those rare occasions where I am too exhausted to keep my eyes open. Crossing my arms over my chest, I slowly drifted off into a light slumber, my head slightly tilted forward.

Rouge's POV

My eyes studied the echidna as he settled down for the from a distance, I soon realized he wasn't going to leave the alter. _Doesn't he sleep in a bed? Those steps can not be comfy or good for his back. Wait...why do I care?_ Banishing the thoughts to the back of my mind, I tried to think of a strategy. Knucklehead was making my job a lot harder, however, I am the worlds best treasure hunter. _No gems are safe and they all belong to me! That Master Emerald will be mine and no one is going to say otherwise._

My wings were the best option since I could get closer without making a sound. The only problem was landing, and the floor being made of stone didn't help. Taking flight, I neared the sleeping guardian and my target. Being a bat, I didn't need much light to know where I was going and the moon was only a small crescent in the sky. This was going to be a piece of cake.

Normal POV

Knuckles was unaware of the threat as the flirty female neared the Master Emerald. Cautiously she lowered her body towards the ground. The white bat placed a foot down one at a time and she made sure to slowly apply weight. Once her boots were planted firmly on the ground she let out a breathe of relief, that was her mistake. The sleeping echidna awoke and slowly glanced around. His violet eyes landed on a familar silhouette of a certain bat. Getting to his feet, he snuck up behind her. Once he was close enough he leaned forward so his mouth was close to her ear.

"What do you think you are doing?" Knuckles whispered into her ear.

Instantly her body tensed up and she felt her blood turn cold. Slowly Rouge turned to face him. "M-me? Oh I'm doing nothing. Just dusting off the Master Emerald." With a nervous smile, she wiped her hand across the smooth surface,"See. No harm done." Rocking on her heels, she felt uneasy. "I guess I'll be going then."

"Oh no you don't!" The red male growled out as he grabbed her wrist, his grip firm. "I'm not that gullible bat girl. I know why you are here and what you were really going to do," his violet eyes stared into her blue ones as he spoke.

"Oh well it looks like you stopped me in time so I'll be on my way." The hand did not release her arm so all she could do was stare back at him. "Ummm. Aren't you going to let go of my arm?"

A small smirk formed on his face, similar to Shadows. "I think its time you learned that your actions have consequences, bat girl."

That didn't make her feel any better, it made her feel worse. Rouge's eyes widened in shock and she took a small step back,"You wouldn't!"

Her fears were confirmed by a smile. It was then she knew she was doomed and there was nothing she could do about it.

To be continued...

What did you think? Should I continue? Originally this was supposed to be one-shot but I decided to make it two chapters although the chapters are shorter than usual. I sort of like where this story is going but I'm not sure. I wanted to write a story that didn't have Sonic or Amy in it so here is that product.

Sonic:"Wha? You didn't want to involve me? Why not? Everyone loves me!"

Knuckles:"Shush! Not everything is about you and she already wrote two stories about you and still has that unfinished one. I deserve some attention too!"

Tails:"Does that mean I will get my own story too?"

Willow:"Maybe."


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the delay.I've had somewhat of a writers block.

Punishment

Rouge grimaced as he led her to his place. It was an ordinary little shack with the necessities. Once she had asked him why he didn't get a house built here, his reply was that he rarely stayed there. Normally he was at the alter guarding the Master Emerald, so he had no reason to change anything. Knuckles led her inside and he left her in the living room. The white bat thought about leaving but she was curious to see why she was brought here.

Knuckles walked back in, holding something in his hand. "Good your still here," he said as he sat down in a wooden chair. "I thought you were going to run out as soon as I let your hand go."

Rouge frowned and sat in the other wooden chair,"Yes but I wanted to see why you brought me here." She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back.

"I just grabbed something that I'm sure will convince you to do as I say." Grinning, he handed the item to her.

It was a picture. Closer inspection revealed that it was an embarrassing one of her. Blue eyes locked on the red echidna as she sent a glare his way.

"Hey! I didn't take the picture. It was Sonic and he gave it to me." He quickly took it back from her,"I was going to throw it away but then I realized I could use it the next time you tried to steal the emerald."

"So your going to blackmail a lady! I'm ashamed of you Knuckles!" Rouge lunged forward to grab the picture but he easily held it out of her reach.

"Calm down! No ones going to see it if you do as I say. I give you my word," Knuckles sat down in his chair and watched her closely

The bat let out a defeated sigh and slumped back into the chair. Desperately she tried to think of ways to get out of this and only came up with one option. Rouge crossed her legs and smiled at the guardian. "Knuxie your not playing fair." She pouted slightly.

Knuckle's POV

I was suprised by Rouges reaction. I was sure she was going to throw a fit or say something angrily but this was unexpected. _What is she trying to do? Great now she is pouting. She looks so cute when she does that. Wait! I can't let her get to me._

"Nice try bat girl. I ain't falling for it." I smirked thinking I had won but she refused to give up.

"But Knuxie I'm not trying anything!" Her voice was smooth and silky.

My cheeks reddened as a small blush began to form. The female before me was slowly making her way across the room, swinging her hips while she walked. This was becoming too much and my best course of action was to look away. However, Rouge simply cupped my chin and turned my face to look at her and stare into those beautiful blue eyes. My violet eyes searched those blue orbs but I couldn't tell what was going through her mind.

A small smile graced her lips as she leaned closer. I could feel her warm breath on my cheek as she spoke softly. "I win."

_What? _Thats when I noticed my hand felt empty. Turned out the jewel thief had swiped it once I was distracted. "Give it back bat girl!" I angrily demanded, my face growing hot in embarrassment.

She had the nerve to smile at me and teasingly hold it out infront of me. "If you want it back then just take it," her voice was soft and sweet but I wasn't fooled.

Instead of trying to grab it, I leapt at the white bat. I guess she had been expecting that since she easily dodged to the side, causing my face to connect with the wall. Rip! _She didn't! But what else would that noise be from?_ On the ground lay four pieces of what used to be a picture. Rouge made sure the tear had been on her face so you couldn't tell it was her. Shaking, my eyes snapped up to her smirking form.

"How do you always manage to get away with things? How?" I asked as I sat on the floor.

Normal POV

The smirk faded from Rouges face and was replaced with concern. Kneeling down next to him, she lightly grabbed his hands. "Knuckles is there something else bothering you?"

The red echidna looked down at their hands for a moment before speaking,"Having you always try to steal the Master Emerald does bother me but thats the only reason you ever come here."

Guilt pulled lightly on Rouges heart strings. "Oh Knuxie! I didn't know you were feeling lonely. You always said you liked the solitude and having no one bother you."

"Of course, I don't mind being alone at times but that doesn't mean I don't get lonely. No one comes here to see me or just say hi, they all have a reason. Sonic only comes here if he needs me to help him stop Eggman and you only come to try and take the M.E." Knuckles pulled his hands away from her and stared at the barbs on his fists. "After all, who wants to be friends with me?"

A hand smacking his face startled him. Gingerly, he stroked his cheek that now had a red hand mark on it. The bat had smacked him hard across the face.

"Don't talk like that!" Rouge exclaimed as her cheeks turned a pink color. "Many people would like to be your friend. Me and you are friends, Knucklehead!" Leaning forward she lightly placed her hand on his injured cheek,"Also I think I would like to be more than friends."

Knuckles felt confused as she said more than friends. "More than friends? You mean like best friends or something?" He asked puzzled.

"Oh shut up and kiss me!" Their lips connected as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

The kiss was unexpected but that didn't matter. The guardian wrapped his arms around jewel theif as he kissed her back.

Willow:"Thats it! This story didn't turn out as well as I had hoped but I'm satisfied with it. I hope you all liked it if not than sorry, I can't please everyone."

Knuckles:"How could they not like it! I got to kiss Rouge!"

Shadow:"I hated it. Story and author should be burned."

Willow:"Shadow you hate any story that is romantic doesn't have you in it."

Shadow:"...So?"


End file.
